Tears of the past
by Happy aquatic panda
Summary: The countries are invited to visit a school in Washington D.C. Where one student from each country resides. The only question is when they get to the school they see it has a few quirks. Can the countries survive this wacky school? Or will they lose their sanity as they see some of there darkest moments replay before their eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my second story. My first being swimmers dream. If you haven't read that search it. **

**So i have had this idea in my head for a while so hopefully you guys like the first chapter and tell me if you want the next one.**

**i don't own any of the hetalia characters**

**Summary:**

**The countries are invited to visit a school in Washington D.C. Where one student from each country resides. The only question is when they get to the school they it has a few quirks. Can the countries survive this wacky school? Or will they lose their sanity as they see some of there darkest moments replay before their eyes.**

Chapter 1 : only the beginning

Anneli's pov

I was looking around my room when Alice ran into the room with a wacky smile.

"Hey Anneli guess who's coming for a visit?" She seemed excited and I could tell why. Nobody ever visits us. We're just a bunch of misfits who go to school that is way into history.

"Who?" I was interested. Extremely interested.

"The countries!" She was practically shouting. I honestly didn't care that they were visiting so I looked at her she was already wearing her uniform and by uniform I mean her red coat revolutionary uniform.

One of the weird thing about this school is that we dress up as history. Today we were doing a lot of "sad" moments like the revolutionary war, The American civil war,

The Spanish Armada, some pirate things (which are my favorite)

" hey Alice shouldn't you be going? I mean you are a red coat and I need to get dressed in my uniform."

She looked down at what she was wearing and nodding her head she left my room.

I sighed I could feel that today was going to be a long day. I changed into my revolutionary war uniform. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in!"

And in walked in my cousin. Angélica Ramirez. She was the student from Spain. We were related through our mothers. When my mother was alive we used to visit during the summer. I just call her Angel.

"Are you ready?" This was a question she asked me often. But this time I wasn't sure why.

"For what?" She wasn't dressed up which reminded me that we were starting off with American history.

"The countries are coming for a visit, why else would they pick some of the saddest moment in world history to dress up and run around learning about as?"

She had a point.

" oh and we are supposed to line up out in front of the main entrance"

"Well then let's go" I pulled on my last boot and checked my mirror. My brown hair filled with red and orange undertone was pulled into a low pony tail and my skin looked very pale in the light and my pale green eyes stuck out. I looked a lot like my mother.

Angel pulled me through through the door and closed the door before I could mop about my past and we walked down the hall toward the main entrance. She pulled out and apple out of her coat pocket and handed it to me. Granny Smiths for breakfast helps the war go down I always say. Well not really but I bite into the fruit anyway and taste the sweet and sour juices. Yum. I looked at my watch I had exactly thirtyinutes to talk to my friends before some of them become my enemies.

Me and Angel reach the main entrance and see that some people are already out there and little farther away from the entrance I see a group of people that don't look like students.

"See ya Angel I am going to go talk to Alice" she only nods and walks away. I shake my head smiling. She can be happy and cheerful but when strangers are around she becomes very stoic.

"ANNELI!" I turned to my right and saw a red coat running towards me. Alice.

**so hopefully you like the " teaser chapter" i wax writing this in between writing my next chapter for my other story so yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** **2**

**Jeez so I made the second chapter...**  
**And I did make a mistake in describing Anneli, her skin is a light bronze color since her mother was tan and her father was very pale.**

**ANNELI: panda owns nothing that is in the original show of hetalia.**

**Chapter 2 continuation of the beginning**

I stopped and turned towards her as she slowed down and finally reached a stop. I nodded towards the group of people not to far away from us but far enough that they shouldn't hear us.  
" you thinks that's them?" She nodded furiously

"they were hear when I came out they looked at me funny, but who wouldn't I mean look at this" she gestured to her uniform.

At that moment I felt eyes on me. I looked to see the countries looking at me and Alice. I did what any other normal person would I smiled and waved. They did not return the gesture. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice turn as another person showed up to our pairing her light blonde hair also in a low pony tail though hers is a bit longer.  
I tuned into there conversation and joined in. The person whom walked up was Angel I smiled at her and continued on the conversation they had started about what movies we were going to watch for girls night tonight.

"How bout' "William and Kate"?" I asked. I adored that movie based on the true couple.  
Angel nodded her head and was about to say something when the bell rang. I froze since I was already in my spot. But since school had officially started I have to hate Alice until we finish the revolution. She stiffened as well so Angel grabbed her arm a dragged her to her spot in line. I turned so I was facing into the courtyard. My facial expression sad. My head down.

"Students!" The headmaster walked up. " if you look in front of you will see the human personification of all the countries you originally lived in. " I could see out of the corners of my eyes that some students looked at the countries in awe while others remained indifferent. I just kept my head down.

" we will do introductions during lunch but now we have to participate in the history battles in the arena !" The students who weren't fighting cheered and while they walked towards the area only Alice, me, the headmaster, and the countries remained. A voice spoke up in the group of countries. His accent sounding Finnish.  
" how exactly are the history battles done?" His question was fare, and I answered before the headmaster.

"Me and Alice" I pointed towards my friend " will be out of sight in separate rooms hooked up to a bunch of gadgets that will help us move around holographic copies of us. Then Mr. Devilry will announce the story of the partially war that we would be portraying. In this case the revolutionary war between America and Britain" I looked at Alice she glared at me so harshly I winced.

" it's not an actual battle more like a debate from both sides." It was Alice taking the floor now " the only reason we use holography is because there are some violent parts that we have to reenact to show fighting styles and techniques and last last year somebody grabbed a real replica of the muskets so this one didn't have a rubber bayonet to it" that was a hard jab. I said sorry for that like a thousand times and it was an accident.

" that was an accident and you know it!" I turned towards her but I got my act together quickly. I turned away as fast as I could and walked towards the arena.

**Another short chapter. But I decided that I was going to the beginning in three parts. The next one is the one where the countries get a really big history reminder and maybe even shed a few tears so get ready for a chapter of historical fiction.**


End file.
